


Annoying Strong Entities is a Gift

by theangelwiththewormstache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Confesses Feelings for Castiel, M/M, The Empty takes Cas but it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelwiththewormstache/pseuds/theangelwiththewormstache
Summary: I just don’t get why the Empty wants Cas so badly. So I wrote this cause it is canon that Cas is an annoying little shit lol
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 42





	Annoying Strong Entities is a Gift

“Dean, listen to me.”

“Cas, we don't have time-”

"I love you." He said it quickly. Like a breath, he has been holding in. Luckily, it worked and got Dean to focus on him. He took a hesitant step forward towards the hunter with a reassuring smile. "I love you." He repeated once again. There is no mistake that Cas was talking to him and only him but to be sure Cas reached over to hold Dean's face in between his hands. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

Tears were blurring both their visions but he could see that Dean was looking at him with a pained expression as he whispered out his name. Maybe to tell him to stop or to keep going, Cas didn't know but his thumb was now caressing Dean's cheek. Holding him gently like he is supposed to be held as he smiled lovingly back.

"I love you. Not just because you gave my life meaning again. A purpose. A family. No, I love you because you, Dean Winchester, are an extraordinary human. So beautiful and strong. And loving. And smart. And considerate. And no matter what obstacle life threw at you, you remained kind. You have too much heart, Dean."

"Just like you?" It was such a blow whisper that no human could have understood him but Cas did so he nodded. Both of them were smiling as the tears now started to roll off their cheeks and drip down their noses. Cas tried his best to wipe Dean's tears away with his thumb and just feel the warm skin underneath. 

Cas took a nonhesitant step this time to rest his forehead on Dean's own before he said once again, "I love you." His eyes shut as he felt Dean gasp on his lips. "My righteous man."

"Cas," Cas could feel Dean place a hand on the back of his neck while the other rested on Cas's cheek. Both gentle touches. Touches they only shared when they were dying. "Don't do this."

"I love you."

Dean let out a broken soft laugh. "I love you too, Cas." Then he pressed their noses together. "I love you too so don't go. If you just give me some time I can-"

Cas tilted his head just enough to press a soft kiss on Dean's lips. 

"I love you."

_ Darkness.  _

The empty kept Cas awake so it can gloat. Bad choice. Now Cas has been rambling about the way Dean looked. Examining if he actually meant those words or was he just humoring him. He was mad that he didn't even get a chance to kiss him again. "Really? Just one kiss! I waited all this time and you let me have one kiss!"

"Go to sleep, Castiel!" It was manifesting as Meg again. She was sipping on wine while she sat on the throne with an angry annoyed face. "Or I will-"

"You will what? Kill me?" Castiel rolled his eyes as he continued his pacing now. "Did you see the way he looked at me?"

"Do you see the way I look at you?" The Empty said and he looked up to see glaring. "I hate you."

"But he doesn't!" Cas sighed in relief. "He doesn't hate me! And that's all that matters."

"Can we rest peacefully now?"

"You know," Cass sat in front of the throne at Meg's feet as he looked up at her. "I never really got a chance to just... _hold_ him. Like yes, I hugged him a few times but I just want to sit on the couch with him and hold him to me while we watch a dumb movie. I had to fight off doing that every time."

"Castiel it's been three days!"

"Wow. Three days. I hope Jack is doing okay. You know sometimes he's just like Dean and pretends to be so strong but Jack's just a child. I can't imagine how hurt he was when I left but he'll be okay. He's a hero. He's a Winchester. Sam and Dean, they, will take care of him. They will raise him right."

"Aren't you training him to kill God?"

"Yes and he progressed really well. We told him it was like Jedi training. He really likes Star Wars. All three of them do. I enjoy it but I just don't understand the appeal. Blue milk? It must be rancid."

"Castiel, I thought I was going to enjoy having you here but clearly I was wrong. I'll admit it. You are insufferable and if the Winchesters want you then more power to them."

"What?"

A bright light appears behind Cas.

"Just leave and let me sleep!"

Not turning back, Cas went to the light. 

His favorite voice then called out to him. "Cas?" 

Then he was home.


End file.
